Dream Again
by mad-butterfly27
Summary: A new girl awakens the world of vampires and werewolves. What happens when a new girl interupts their comfortable way of life. What if Edward can't read her mind either? Read to find out.  Rated M to be safe and for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dream Again**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters (i.e. Bella, Edward, Sam, Jacob, Charlie, Quil, etc.), they belong to Stephanie Meyer and her publishers. I do, however, claim copyrights to the character Kat. She is a creation from my own mind. **_

Chapter One: Forks

I can still remember the very first day that I stepped into Forks High School. It was a rainy day, like all the others here, and a very pale Volvo driver almost ran me over. He glared at me impatiently through the windshield. I quirked an amused eyebrow at him for a moment before walking out of his way and into the brick building.

"Hi! I'm Mike Newton!" an athletic blonde kid approached me in biology and I smiled back trying to be friendly.

"Hi, I'm Katie, just Kat though." He smiled back at me.

"Do you wanna sit next to me?" I nodded and slid into the seat next to him. It was the most welcoming thing I'd seen all day. A few minutes later, just as the bell rang, the same annoying pale guy walked into class with an arm draped around a girls shoulder. They walked past Mike and I to the table behind us and sat down. I leaned in to Mike and asked quietly,

"Who're they?" Mike looked dissatisfied at my question.

"That's Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. She moved here last year and 'cause a whole uproar in school getting the attention of Edward Cullen. He's so special or something," Mike trailed off and I laughed.

"I sense some bitterness," Mike smiled, "its okay," I leaned in again, "I think he's a jerk too." We laughed and I could feel Edwards penetrating glare into the back of my head. But I never turned around. I sat through biology, which passed rather uneventfully, and it wasn't until the bell rang that I was face to face again with Edward Cullen in my Spanish class.

"Who are you?" he interrogated as class began.

"Asks the guy who almost ran me over this morning," I returned filling out my worksheet. His fist clenched and then relaxed.

"Did you notice how like someone you look?"

"I look like myself?" I looked him in the face this time. He looked almost as amused as I had this morning standing in front of his stupid Volvo. He went back to work and after a moment I did too.

When the bell rang signally the end of Spanish class I was eager to leave and head to work on the Quileute reserve. As a senior I didn't need the full class credits of being in school all day so I had arranged for the work study program which allowed me to leave after second period. I had my backpack on my shoulder when Edward grabbed my wrist.

"Hey!" I went to pull my wrist away but he didn't let go. He pulled me out into the hallway where the same girl I had seen him with this morning was waiting.

"Bella, this is Katie. Katie this is Bella." We looked at each other and I felt like we were supposed to see something that he saw. We shook hands awkwardly then turned to face Edward. "I can't read her mind either," Edward stated to Bella. I played with my keys for a second and then turned to leave.

_Freaking creepy people here. Mind reading? Can't we go back to Raleigh? _

These were my thoughts as I climbed into my car and headed to the reserve.

I tied my apron behind my back and tucked my tablet into the pocket in the front.

"Hey, Hun, can you go wait on Jake and Mr. Black?" I nodded to Sue and finished pinning my bangs back, creating a little bump in the front. I smiled at my reflection and ran my fingers through my shoulder length brown hair quickly, making sure my red streak could be seen. I walked over to the table with a smile on my face. I loved my job. Waitressing wasn't my ideal field of work but I loved the people here on the rez. much more than the people in Forks.

"Hey Billy," I smiled and leaned in for a half hug. Billy had been a regular all Summer and I had gotten to know him pretty well, and his son Jake. I smiled at Jake, "Hey Jake. How're ya'll?" Jake smiled back at me.

"You get prettier all the time, Kat."

"Aw, you're so sweet Billy. What can I get for you?" I scribbled down the order before walking back to the kitchen to put it in. The diner was pretty quiet today. I had my textbook open on the bar and I would read a page between waiting for orders and checking on people. I had just hopped up to my stool when a sudden chill came over me. I shivered and rubbed my hands along my arms.

"Are you alright?" Sue came over and put her hand to my forehead, "Oh my goodness, Kat, you're burning up," I pushed her hand away.

"I'm fine. Just a bit of a chill I guess."

"No, Kat you're really warm. You're going home. That's final."

"Alright, alright," I gave in, not really feeling as well as I was trying to come off, "At least let me take Billy and Jake their orders."

Sue looked at me shifty before nodding quickly. I got down slowly and packed up my bag, grabbing the two plates in the process.

"Here you guys go. If you need anything Sue will take care of you."

"Are you feeling alright?" Billy asked me. He was exchanging looks with Jake.

"Yeah, I think so, just a bit of a fever." Billy cleared his throat.

"I know you're brothers out of town. Could I send Jake by later to check on you?"

"That's not necessary-"

"Please, Kat, it would ease an old mind," I laughed lightly.

"Alright," I agreed. Then I was off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream Again: Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to S. Meyer and her publishers. I do, however, claim the copyright to the character Kat. **

I was asleep on the couch in the living room with the end credits of _The Notebook _playing when a knock on the door made me jump. I willed my eyes open and heard the knock again.

"Come in," I rasped, getting up to get a glass of water. Jake's frame slipped through the door as he closed it behind him.

"Hey," I waved as I drank. "Are you feeling any better?" I heard his words but I couldn't reply because my world started to spin. I palmed the wall for support. Jake gripped my shoulders to steady me and we walked slowly across the carpet back into the living room. "You don't look good. You shouldn't be here by yourself tonight."

I wanted to argue that I was fine, but I had never felt so terrible in my life. A cold sweat broke out across my skin as I recognized the return of my fever. It came back with a vengeance. I pressed closer to Jake, never noticing till now how warm he was. I felt him lean back as I rested against his chest. He said a few other things to me but I wasn't awake enough to understand, I only recall nodding once before my eyes closed again.

…

Sunshine slipped through the slats in the blinds and I curled away from the light. I pulled a blanket tighter around me and nuzzled my way deeper under the covers and into something that itched my face. I grumbled before sitting up slowly.

"There she is," I saw Billy sitting at his kitchen table.

"What is your table doing here?" he looked at me confused before smiling and laughing.

"She's really out of it, huh Jake?" I felt a cool cloth on my forehead and sighed back against the itchy sofa in the Black's living room.

"Yeah, I should go talk to Sam," I heard Jake say. I wanted to know why I was at the Black's or how I had even gotten there the night before, but the act of sitting up had my head spinning again and it was all I could do to shrink back into the blankets and find rest again.

I slept on and off, still feeling miserable, for the next two days. I remained on the Black's couch and rarely moved. Sam, one of Jake's friends, and Emily, Sam's girlfriend, came over a few times to watch me. Emily would help me shower and to the bathroom. She was very loving. Sam on the other hand, I would wake sometimes to find him just staring at me. His dark eyes were searching for something in my own and it freaked me out. I had heard about that look. The way Sam would look at someone as if he was just waiting for you to join his posse. Not that I disliked Sam, but he was starting to irk me. On the third day I was napping when I awoke with a start because of a sharp tearing feeling as if my muscles were all being pulled at once. Billy was with Charlie and Jake was asleep on the floor. I felt like I could not catch my breath. Shudders of pain coursed through my body and a struggled cry escaped my lips.

Jake woke with a start and looked up at me. I looked at him helplessly.

"What's happening to me?" he looked at me with pity and simply left the room for me to scream and cry it out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of those characters. I do, however, own this story line and the character Kat and any other characters I decided to create.

I don't know how long I lay there writhing before I slipped out of consciousness. When I awoke, well, awoke is a loose term. I could hear people but I couldn't open my eyes. It must have been comatose. I heard voices, several of them. One sounded like Sam for sure. There was a more hushed voice in the back that sounded unfamiliar. A cool cloth was being switched regularly on my scorching forehead.

"Keep it down you two!" Emily whispered angrily, "She's still resting." Emily was always so thoughtful unlike Jake, I had decided. Why had he just left me? Why would he do that? Did he hope I would just die there? I promised the next time I saw him I would do my best to try and refrain from ringing his ridiculously muscled neck. "Jake," Emily stated calmly, "will you sit with her?" NO! I wanted to shout. I didn't not trust Jake but, well, after the last incident with him, I wasn't exactly sure he'd be tending to my needs, and in my vulnerable state I wasn't too keen on it. But what could I do?

I heard Emily's delicate steps as she gathered her things from around the room. She gave Jake a few reminders before gently closing the door behind her. Jake paced for a while before settling on the end of the couch away from me. I had to focus hard to figure out what he was saying,

"…please…please God don't let her be like us." Like 'us'? Who was us. It was his next plea that made my blood run cold, "Please don't let her be a werewolf."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the native characters. I do, however, own this storyline and the character Kat. The rest belongs to Stephanie Meyers and her publishers. Thanks!

_**Dedication: Special shout out to XxSafarixX. This chapter's for you.**_

Light, bright and unearthly entered my eyes. I lifted my hand to shield my face from it.

"_Katie…" _a voice called out to me. Separating my fingers I tried to look through them but the light streaming through was still far too bright to behold who stood before me. I tried to slide backwards and suddenly my hand was grasping at grass. My surroundings had transformed into a secret garden of sorts. _"Katie…" _This time I looked up.

"Who are you?" A being neither human, nor heavenly stood before me. He smiled amused.

"_Do not fear me, Katie." _He stepped more so I could see his face.

"What are you? Where am I?" He played absently with blossoms on the branch of a nearby tree.

"_You are being changed into a werewolf but you body is fighting it making this process much more prolonged and much more painful than necessary. My name is Milo. I am here to guide you." _

"Where are we?"

"_In your mind," _I looked at him suspiciously. _"Your body is not strong enough right now. But there was no time to waste."_

"What are you talking about? Ah!" I grabbed my head as the world started to spin.

"_You can trust me. I am a friend. See you soon."_

I tried to call out but I was being pulled from that garden.

"Look, she's waking," I blinked my eyes open, "Easy now," At first all I saw was blur and then slowly each blur came into focus around me. Sam, Emily, Quil, Jake, Billy, I opened my mouth to speak but felt my head start to spin.

"Sam get her some water. Kat, are you alright?" Emily gently stroked my forehead.

"What's happening to me?" They all looked at me sympathetically. Emily took my hand and held it tightly.

"You're turning into a werewolf," Jake spoke evenly.

"Jacob!" Emily and Billy scolded. My gaze met Jake's and I stared him down. My thoughts went back to Milo and what I had been sure was a dream.

"I know," the room quieted, "What does this mean?"

"Sam, maybe you'd better talk with her," Billy suggested. Everyone slowly filed out of the Black's living room leaving the rouge and me alone.

"Here drink this," he offered me a cup.

"Is it gonna make me grow a tail?" I took the cup and sipped gently on the water. The corners of his mouth lifted in a small smile.

"You've got spunk, I'll give you that. But that won't save you." I stiffened and looked at him, still lying on the couch, far too weak to stand up. Sam sat in a folding chair across from me, "Another pack from up north is waging war on Forks. Paul and Jared are keeping an eye on them now. It won't be long before that pack discovers them there and also that we are weak right now."

"What do you mean?" I was surprised at how groggy I sounded.

"Now that we have a new member we have to protect is leaves us open and vulnerable. We cannot afford to lose this war."

"I'm the weak link, aren't I?" Sam nodded.

"It's not anything any of us could control. It's not something you even wanted; the proof is in how long it's taking which raises the risk even more. I've never seen a transformation like this before."

I stared down into my cup watching the water swirl as I moved the cup slowly.

"We need you in this war."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the native characters, or any of the terminology associated with it. I do own this storyline, the character Kat, and any misspellings. Thank you to my readers. Knowing there are people waiting for further chapters keeps me writing.

_Dedicated:__** deanloverforever **__thank you for your review! This chapter's for you._

Chapter 6

My recovery felt slow. I drifted in and out of consciousness for the next two days. After I began to regain my strength, thanks to Emily's wonderful cooking, Sam started teaching me more about the ways of the wolf and pack, and what exactly it meant to be a part of the group. Billy took care of my grandparents worry. He assured them I wasn't being a bother on the reservation and that it was all part of my senior exit project for school. The rest of the pack came around slowly. Leah was the first one to accept me. I think she understood where I was coming from feeling like an outcast. She was rough around the edges at first, but we had a unique understanding of each other.

When Sam wasn't around, or Leah was busy, Jake, with a little encouragement from Billy, would take me to La Push beach and tell me old stories of the Quileutes.

"Jake?" I adjusted my flipflops in my hand, brushing some loose sand off as we walked.

"Hm?" he kept his hands in his pockets and rarely looked me in the eyes. I glanced up at him before looking ahead down the beach. There were a few people in the water. It was misty out and a moderate fog covered the beach.

"What do you know about the Cullen's?" I felt a cloud of tension build around him as we continued walking.

"They moved here a few years ago. They have a large house in the woods, not too far off reservation land."

"What brought them here?"

"No one really knows. They just came one day."

"And no one speaks to them? The Cullen siblings at school all sit with each other, they all talk to each other, and they don't really socialize outside their group; except for that girl. I don't remember her name…"

"Bella," Jake filled in, "Her name is Bella. Bella Swan," a light rain began to fall. I looked up from under my hood. "We should get outta the rain."

"I don't mind it," I turned away from him and walked closer to the water's edge. I stared out over the ocean peacefully. I heard Jake sigh from behind me but eventually gave in and came to stand beside me. "Do I look like her?"

"Yes, very much."

"Is that a bad thing?" I looked up at Jake. His eyes were glazed over with an unfamiliar emotion. I think I would call it struggle. He never looked at me in the face often. As he was looking at me now I could see how beautiful his eyes were. A golden brown color, just a bit lighter than mine. They reminded me of a dark caramel.

"She was my best friend." I rubbed his shoulder in a meek attempt to comfort him.

"I'm sorry she deserted you."

"She didn't desert me!" he raised his voice, "That leech stole her away." The rawness of his voice and emotions caught me off guard and I took several steps back.

Jake tried to apologize on the way back to Billy's but I said nothing. When we parked I went inside without another word, sat on the couch, and did not leave it until everyone had gone to bed.

I had fallen asleep myself on the couch earlier that evening and awoke to a thunderstorm raging outside. I rubbed my tired eyes and wrapped the blanket tightly around me. My throat felt like sand paper, so I rose to get a drink. Upon opening the fridge I saw a plate with a note on it. Getting my water, I read the note:

_Kat- You must be hungry. This is for you. –Billy_

I smiled. Billy Black was probably the most understand, generous, and wise old soul I knew. I, as quietly as I could, uncovered the plate and warmed the food while I sipped my water and started up my laptop. After rinsing a fork in the sink I plopped myself back down on my couch and ate while surfing the internet. The day at the beach came back to me and I decided to investigate. I googled Bella Swan and waited for the image results to come back. I chose a picture and saved it and then pulled up a photo of myself next to the picture. My eyes widened and I dropped my fork.

"Oh…my…goodness…"


End file.
